nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2013
Survivor Cinema 8.5 was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for not only being tied for the largest cast of the year, but also being the first in 2 categories. The first, being the first Survivor based game where there was never a single challenge; only Tribal Councils. The second, being the first to award a winner based solely on luck of the draw. Plus there's always the honorable mention of it being a half season. It was just innocent Christmas fun...with a lot of betrayal. This year we decided to award Player of the Year to Sam.smith17 for his determined attitude. He played in 9/10 games this year, earning himself a total of 708 points for his NP Score. Of those games, he was only ever pre-merge once, made finale 4 times and of those 4 times...won twice (being the only 2-time winner of the year). He holds an impressive portfolio for the year. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's not. We typically award this to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. Thejoysoflife claims this prize this year. He played 3 games this year. He straight quit Survivor Horror 2 because he didn't like how it was playing out and he asked to be voted out of Survivor Cinema 6 due to hurt feelings. During Survivor Cinema 6 he had played a great character and wishing to give him a second chance to prove himself, he was cast as a Fav for Survivor Cinema 7...where he quit just before his tribe was to be sent to TC, costing them not only himself but an additional person as well. He did not have the mental or emotional capacity for games this year. We hope he pulls through this rut safe and sound. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-13Logo.png|2013 Logo Ownage Award-13Avatar1.png|2013 Avatar Ownage Award-13Avatar2.png|2013 Avatar Suckage Award-13Buff.png|2013 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Strudel Tribe of Survivor Cinema 7) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Mutant Powers twist of Survivor Cinema 8). This year's Memorable Player award goes to Grell of AniMunny Survivor 9. He was miles ahead of his competition, overshadowing in both strength and personality. As a result, he become highly memorable in his season and of the very series. This year for the Strategic Player award, we looked at someone who took the long and steady route to an overwhelming victory. Parker from Survivor Cinema 8.5. Unlike the most prominent strategists this year, she didn't have huge move after huge move. She had a steady strategic game. She formed herself a group and after each change in the game reformed the group to ensure it was strong. She picked off the strong, idol'd the super strong, and turned people against each other. All while making everyone feel they were close to her. In this particular season it was her most beneficial aspect because they'd leave the game, handing her their gifts and by the end of the game she held 17/26. This separates her from all others for 2 reasons. 1) This allowed her strategy to last all game long rather than just a portion of the game. 2) She proved that slow and steady most certainly wins the race. Oddest Player is one of my personal favorites. It's always fun to see what kind of strange minds are out there and this year is no different. Survivor Horror 2 gave us Mama. Someone who was so immersed in her psychotic character play that she lost site of the game. Mid-way into the game, she couldn't even grasp what was going on within the strategic game itself. Her mental instability, poor grammar, lack of comprehension and offbeat humor allowed her to survive for as long as she did...while still creeping everyone out. The choice for Entertaining Player this year may seem odd, because most of their humor was based around trying to humiliate the host. However, it was always done in a way that wasn't offensive. She created a new troll aspect for her character and nobody will ever forget Carol from Survivor Cinema 6 and Survivor Cinema 7...and her jars. Rihanna from Top Model 3 was eliminated from the game not because she did badly, but because of her bad luck in partners. It was the Contrast Couple round, where the models paired off to work together. They survived together or was eliminated together. Rihanna ended up with Nicki as a choice, who had done well up to that point. Nicki. Whose login that very day...would be her last. She vanished, with no sign of a return. With no partner and it too late to change the Photoshoot, Rihanna was trapped in a doomed partnership where the only thing she could do was watch as she was eliminated due to an inactive partner. That is why Rihanna was awarded Unluckiest Player of the year. The winner of Luckiest Player was a simple choice. Parker of Survivor Cinema 8.5 takes this crown for finding her golden crown at the end of her game. There were no jurors and there were no votes. The winner was chosen purely based on who had the right gift, which was all stemmed from a blind selection at the start of the game. As strong and smart as she played, if not for luck...all her work and many gifts could've meant nothing. Tara of Survivor Cinema 7 gets Dramatic Player easily. Once merge hit she helped bring a personal feud of her and Leslie into the game, which split the cast Fans vs Favs moreso and caused Leslie's death. Then when given the chance to recover, she caused more drama and more splinters by throwing the people who wished to help her under the bus. She continued this method of splintering via drama all season long. Sadly, it's also what helped to cost her the win. Lastly, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. The trio of Cinderella, Peggy & Saki all began AniMunny Survivor 8 on separate tribes with no communication between each other. However, after a swap and merge the three teamed up with a plan. Complete faith in each other while at the same time manipulating their own original tribes so that everyone picks each other off. It worked. This trio became the F3 of the game and Peggy took the win. This is why they take home Best Partners. On the flip side to teamwork, we have rivalry. In Survivor Cinema 7 we had an epic rivalry that takes the cake for the Best Rivals award. On the Favs tribe was Santana, Tara & Tonks. On the Fans tribe was Felicity, Jenna & Leslie. The 6 had so much in-game as well as out-game hatred for each other that it cost all of them this game. The war even had its casualties, having 3 of their characters killed off. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. Dumbest Move of the year goes to Kyo of AniMunny Survivor 9 for his horrible decision at the F3 Immunity Challenge. Throughout most of the game, Grell had dominated and was a clear choice for a winner. He survived by winning nearly every challenge and being very well liked. Kyo & Casper were a duo who wished to reach the end together and knew they needed that F3 challenge win to ensure this goal. Together they survived by betraying a lot of people, making several strategical moves and unfortunately pissed off a lot of people in the process. Challenge time comes and it's endurance. In a moment of stupidity...both Kyo AND Casper failed almost instantly. Grell, the now challenge winner, asked for a redo so it would be more fair of a win. I said it would be okay as long as all 3 agreed. He agreed. Casper jumped on it. Kyo...did not. His reasoning? He simply didn't want to be on AIM anymore. So no redo...Grell won the challenge thanks to Kyo throwing the ENTIRE GAME for both himself & Casper in that 1 lazy moment. The next one is short and simple. We chose to award Olivia from Survivor Cinema 5 with Smartest Move for choosing to let Evan die so the other ladies would have no choice but to take her to the finale over Alex, who was the obvious choice to win game. It worked and she won the game. Had she not done that...she would not have made finale and would not have won. Minette of AniMunny Survivor 9 helped provide us with this year's Dramatic Moment. She knew she was being voted out, so she decided to spend the rest of the night fighting with the remaining of the players just to piss them off. She used anything she could to make them angry and even received a strike in the process. Stan's tribe in Survivor Cinema 7 had majority most of the game, but he himself did not have majority of the majority. In fact, throughout most of merge he was never even in a majority of any sort. His move to dethrown Jenna/Leslie/Felicity worked...and although it was a constant fight to finale, it paid off for him. Instead of sitting by to receive a potential 6th, 5th, or at best 4th placing...his action lead to him winning the game. For this reason he was awarded Biggest Turn Around of 2013. Yet again, this year we struggled with choosing the Biggest Blindside for our curiously lack of blindsides throughout the year. However, we found a good one. In Survivor Cinema 5 we had Clear, who intimidated a large number of the cast. Her blindside was a bold move in hopes of taking out the biggest threat & fear of it not working. It did work though and most couldn't believe the results. It arguably changed the rest of the game, giving everyone a sigh of relief. For the final Event Award of the year we look to AniMunny Survivor 10. In an attempt to not be voted out, Light told Coco that her allies (Michonne & Gaara) were planning to vote her out. At that point in time, not only was it not true but the idea hadn't even been discussed. It was literally something Light pulled from a discussion with Gaara where he had said to him that Michonne didn't care for Coco. That was literally all there was. It didn't work and Light was indeed voted out. Ironically though...a few rounds later, it actually happened the exact way Light had warned. His odd prediction is what we chose for this year's Ironic Moment. We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. These first 2 awards are all about what was said this year, so therefore are statistic based. There's the Chatterbox award and the Potty Mouth award. Chatterbox goes to the player who had the most overall posts within a single game of all games this year. With 1,687 posts, this one goes to Tinker Bell from AniMunny Survivor 10. Potty Mouth goes to the player who had the most overall allowed curse words within a single game of all games this year. With 245 curse words, this one goes to Lydia from Survivor Horror 2. These next 2 awards are also statistic based, but they revolve more around performance. The best of the best should be able to play an entire game without ever receiving a single vote against them...and that is how you win the Untarnished award. The player to do so more than anyone else this year. This year it's a 4-way tie between Brady4605, Buddy9775, Erinmorricci & Rylgamerz83. They all won 1 game while never getting a vote. The worst of the worst are just lazy fucks who don't put forth the effort they should...and that is how you win the Lazy Bum award. Now this award may seem harsh, but it's all in fun and we hope the winners of ANY negative sounding award accepts with grace and sees it as a sign to step it up. That being said, Tate from Survivor Horror 2 walks away with this award. He skipped out on 7 total challenges. Tsk tsk. Speaking of negative seeming awards, we have 2 more! Hehe. The Cry Baby award goes to someone who was most memorable for whining and complaining over something in the game that was unimportant and/or stupid. We gave this year's award to Rick from both Survivor Cinema 7. Tree Mail stated the next challenge was 24-hour based, but to be on time. Challenge time comes and it's the type of challenge where a ball will drop at specific pre-determined times throughout the 24-hour period. The Fans tribe take an early lead by claiming most of those that drop within the first night of the challenge. Rick gets pissed and claims it was in no way a 24-hour challenge; that it was LIVE, not able to grasp the concept of the challenge. As a result, he quits the game mid-challenge knowing the challenge would continue and he'd force his tribe to go to a TC and vote out a second member if they lost. Which they did. The Sour Lips award goes to someone who was most memorable for their poor reaction to being eliminated from the game. This year we gave it to Leslie, also from Survivor Cinema 7. After starting a war and the opposition gaining a powerful weapon, she was killed off in the game. Due to an error in the results, it was originally announced Leslie as the winner of the powerful weapon. When the error was caught and fixed and then she was killed...she called rig. Some people just can't handle losing I suppose. Let's now transition from negative to emotional, starting with the negative emotions? The Big Bitch goes to...well...shouldn't it be obvious? This one goes to Alyson of Top Model 3. Nicki, Alyson & Heidi M were all bitches that just tore people apart for laughs. What sets Alyson apart though is the fact she didn't shy from using more serious issues like domestic violence and suicide as a tool. On the flip side of the bitch is the Sweet Pea. This year we awarded this honor to Dee Dee from Survivor Cinema 5. She was nice to everyone, made friends & allies easily, was super helpful and encouraging to the tribe. Nobody had a single bad word to say about Dee Dee...and when her fate was decided by a trusted ally dropping the ball, the cast was genuinely sad. The game's tone changed from that moment on. We gave you bitch and sweety. Now onto the sluts! The best way to win the Flirties award is to just have fun, be flirty and maybe get yo freak on. Hehe. And if you're like Lydia from Survivor Horror 2, doing so in the name of strategy is a bonus. She literally seduced Tate into becoming her little ally servant. This is why they both win this award this year. Moving away from emotions and onto strictly game, we have the next 3 awards. The Puppeteer award is all about control. Getting it, having it and using it to benefit you with little to no issue. Lydia from Survivor Horror 2 walks away with this one because she surrounded herself with a strong core alliance. She managed to convince the other players to consistently send her to Dream Wonderland where her alliance held half the advantages in the game. She used her sex appeal to gather favor with Tate & Jill and held a flow of information from most of the cast. Anyone who did not benefit her, she disposed of easily. She gloated in her confessional about how easy it was to lie to these people and still move round to round. Even in the finals her partner (Beth) declined to defend herself to the jury's accusations and posted in her confessional that she did that to prevent Claire from winning while encouraging the jury to vote for Lydia. Lydia took control and held on long enough to win the game, but not everyone is so lucky. Some people have a hard time holding onto that control for one reason or another. In some cases, even being eliminated while having it. It's for this reason we give out the Cut Prime award. Rihanna from Top Model 3 wins it this year for her amazing performance...up until she was eliminated from the game from absolutely no fault of her own and nothing to do to stop it. She got stuck with an inactive as a partner and it cost her the game. Unlike Lydia and Rihanna though, some people have to fight in the game NEVER seeing control. It's these people we look to to award the Underdog award. This year it goes to Gatomon from AniMunny Survivor 10. She was literally 1 vote away from being the first voted out. She was saved by clinging onto the majority alliance while never actually being apart of it. Then when it was late in the game and time to make a move, she managed to pull one of them (Michonne) close and use them to tear apart the the rest. She made F3, losing out because Batman was afraid she'd steal enough votes to win over him for her underdog performance. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun. The Voodoo award goes to what's now known as the "Flag Curse" in the AniMunny Survivor series yet AGAIN. Last year's winner was the Munny "Flag Curse". A coincidental occurrence where 6 of the 7 winners had all also won their respective season's Episode 4 Immunity Challenge (the flag challenge). The curse wins again because with the addition of 3 more seasons...it managed to CONTINUE! Not only that, but it further expanded to give reason to the 2 lone seasons where it was thought to have originally failed. We've now discovered the curse as this. If ALL flag challenge winners make the merge...then the winner of the game itself will be one of the flag challenge winners. If even ONE flag challenge winner is voted out before merge...then NO flag challenge winner will so much as make finale, let alone win. With all 10 seasons of AniMunny Survivor...this holds true. As the new decade of AniMunny begins, we hold our breath in anticipation to see if the curse holds. The Karma award goes to same 6 who previously won the Best Rivals award. A huge war broke out between Leslie, Felicity & Jenna vs Tonks, Santana & Tara. The reason for the war was of no issue here. What is, is the fact that these people were so overly focused on revenge against each other for their minute issues...that it cost ALL of them the game. Up until merge it had all been building. Merge comes...and boom! Episode 8. Leslie is killed & Tonks is voted out. Episode 9. Santana is killed, Jenna/Felicity push allies away & Jenna is voted out. Episode 10. Felicity is killed. Tara is the only of the rivalry to do well; making finale. However, the jurors were filled with the casualties of their rivalry. Just enough to have the game handed to Stan. Their blind bickering cost them ALL. These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". This year we give it to someone whose thought process we STILL don't understand. Angel of Survivor Cinema 7. In the previous TC, Gretchen & Stan approached Angel with the idea to blindside a Fan in order to take control of the game. An idea which would follow through as: Vote out the 2 controlling Fans (Jenna & Felicity), vote out ALL Favs and then let the rest of the Fans fight it out). Angel jumped on board and voted out Jenna in TC10A. Immediately after, Angel got upset for seemingly no reason. He claimed Gretchen & Stan lied to him (which they did not). So he asked everyone to vote him out, stating his reason for wanting this was to save Felicity from being voted out while handing Travis control of the game. As per season rules, voted out players get to attack a fellow player (giving them +1Blood & voiding their vote in the next TC). Angel chose to attack Felicity, giving her her final blood drop (killing her)...despite having just asked to be voted out to SAVE Felicity. At the same time, losing Angel & Felicity both ensured Travis no longer had enough votes for a majority control...and Travis was the very next player voted out. So in essence, Angel sacrificed himself to save 2 people he then went and fucked over by doing so. Makes no sense. Travis from Survivor Cinema 7 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. He made confessionals every round and each time he stayed 100% in character. He provided horrific religious paintings which may or may not have been representative of what he spewed...but it sure felt like he was spot on. Everything had a religious undertone about death and redemption. Take a look for yourself by going to his confessional. Similar to this, Kevin from both Survivor Cinema 5 wins the Creative Vote award for his usage of GIF work and his idea of showing the death of the player he was voting. Award-13Vote1.gif|2013 Creative Vote Award-13Vote2.gif|2013 Creative Vote Award-13Vote3.gif|2013 Creative Vote When it came to the best Juror Speech, Rei from Survivor Horror 2 takes the crown for a simple yet timeless concept. Kiss my ass. That's what she expected from the finalists and it's what she received. Below is what Michonne from AniMunny Survivor 10 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: